User talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix/Archive1
= The Designer = Alice I like it, maybe Alice and Michael have "history" which puts them at odds even though they work best when in the same group. Aslan Well, the concept is great, but I watched the episodes (SG-1 & ATL) where the Horizon and Gatebuster were used, so I will keep thinking back to their original form/function. A better ST nomenclature would be...A Pacifista Array(The Horizon) made of 30-50 ??? (The Gatebuster) Hey Hey LLP! Glad you finally got everything moved. IDK how much help I will be until Finals are done with, but I will gladly help wherever possible. PS: How much work have you done on the Cylon side of things? Wakachukie 18:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) PS. http://www.memory-gamma.wikia.com/Talk:Aslan_class WarStar Very well thought out. I think as long as your careful with the humor it will be integral for the overall enjoyment of the story. Do want to do this alone or do you want to work it like Aslan or...?? Wow. You were right about needing the humor to keep this fun, this could be some sious stuff. I am bothered about two things here: Can you keep all your characters straight? And can we do this without ripping off the series too much? :D As far as story style, I suggest that each participating author will write between a paragraph and a chapter from their own ship (i.e. I write from Michael's viewpoint aboard the Betelguess and you from your characters aboard the Phoenix.) Wakachukie 13:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Nine (Series Seven) Excellent Idea! I really like Seven in VOY and definitly think we should have our own version The implications of the name are that there were 6 or 7 model series (7th was hidden??) with each newer series stronger/smarter than the last + Does she realize what she is prior to "Full Activation"? Sorry for the complexity, but I had such a great idea...I would think (now this is just an early idea open for changes) that Nine is either *A) VOY rippoff style: A human slowly being changed into Cylon from inside out - story here would be Nine is searching for a "cure" OR *'B)' The exact opposite, a Cylon slowly changing into a human, but never quite finishing the process - think of a humonculus As for a ship...I really don't know. But definitly has ties to the scientist group who discovered the Cycle. BTW what did you think of that? Wakachukie 02:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK. This will make it easier to develop her story. I want something like a cross between the SG-Atlantis team and the MG CRC crew, possibly with transdimensional BioTech support...Biological Android Research Group ()BAR NICE. I still feel that Nine needs to maintain some of Seven's logical side since she is a machine, but there also needs the warm "human" side as well...I guess that a good example would be the Seven of later Voyager episodes. Okay, I just got the entire SG1 show in DVDs (yes, all 7 Series =D ) and the Nox gave me the idea for a great enemy for our episode. They look like pacifist hippies, but WAY out-gun us in tech and natural abilities. for example: in the episode, they can revive the dead, make objects invisible, can form wormholes, and have giant flying cities(also invisible). What do you think?? Wakachukie 01:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Radiation could conceivably modify the circuitry of some nano machines, so that may have some bearing. Great idea. Anyways, school starts soon and that will put a damper on editing, :( 17:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) BAR Well? After reading what you wrote, I think it is very good (even if a little reorganization is needed to improve readability). I didn't expect you to actually have them go to another galaxy, but that is OK. I am now thinking up a BAR and Warstar Type V page and I will start those articles whenever I have them sufficiently developed are right now sitting at 3 paragraphs and 1 page respectivly on my laptop's desktop Mirror Universes Well, I was never that big into all the mirror universes. They got too confusing too fast, although MG was ablt to keep track of them rather well. I will not be active much on those, but I think if someone is really passionate about it; have fun. Hi Hi Lindsay, I'm Austin, a Helper working with Wikia's Entertainment Hub. Looks like the wiki's off to a great start! If you've got any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 13:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) = Jaster1 = = Rift Fleet = Actually when I placed "Warstar" down I was thinking of the "Battlestar" cruisers but then I thought that in the series din't they say that only a few were ever made? Also my verion of BG is based on the original series. I just think the old series had more action, more planets, and perhaps beter looking space ships. Plus in the orignal series I do not think Earth was destroyed but rather the Galactica crew arrived in the 1980's or something I think. This is the Galactica I am basing by fanon story on since I think it was way better than the newer version of the series. Course I may leave like the mystical "path" to Earth in as well as some of the newer ships and planets seen in the original series. :). Rift Fleet 03:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm well I would first like to ask you if you would like to check out my own wikia, by the way they are free to make right(?), and see if you can help me with stuff on in once in a while. I would make you, or Wakachukie, an admin on it but I do not know how yet. Ugh. Okay well I may not be too uch into Battlestar Galactica since I really haven't seen alot of episodes of either the original or the new series but I still like to make ships, planets, and other things for it. :). So if you and Wakachukie is making your story I may have my "fleet" join your fleet(s) once in a while. Like when the Pegasus joined the Galactica's fleet but yet the Pegasus had their own adventure. Course my ships will come from Earth so perhaps my ships are from the future, or the past, from where your story is at. By the way what is your fanon story about? Rift Fleet 01:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) New editor Hi Lindsay. The new editor which was released on all wikis today ought to look like the screenshots show at . If you're seeing something else, please could you send details to us using ? Or by email to community at wikia dot com if you would like to attach screenshots. Thanks. If you would like to switch back to regular editing mode, you can do that in your preferences - look for the part about rich text editing in the editing section. Angela (talk) 22:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) = Wilkybarkid = Thanks Thanks for the help with my Hermes pages. I'm still learning how to work this. The RDM Timeline With regards to the timeline question in the RDM universe I agree that as far as this Wikia goes I think we should keep the ATF/BTF sequence. Although there is a date stated on Adama's dog tags we still do not know how long a Colonial Year is. Since there are twelve planets/moons that make up the colonies each with their own orbits it would vary for colony to colony. Featured Articles I was just wondering when the site is going to start having a featured article? Caprican Vipers This must be regarding an early Caprica-only type of fighter craft or an unofficial production title because the original 1970s vintage Viper is considered the Mark I in the canon of RDM because the original prop was used in the museum scene in the miniseries. Still they look very cool. I was watching the Caprica episode where they mention the Stallions pyramid team just the other day and the team was from Olympia. Given that there are 12 colonies Olympia is either a city and the C-Buccs must represent Caprica City or that the tournament pitches colonial teams against regional teams? Perhaps over time we will know.Wilkybarkid 12:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What a cool picture I was just looking at the Mk.VII (WSG) and the picture is excellent. Did you do it yourself? I have been using images from Wolfshipyard.mystarship.com and painting new markings on them giving credit to the original illustrator. There seems to be a problem with the Battlestar Template. It wont save any information. Do you know anything about it? Also, coming back to the timeline thing. I was watching DAYBREAK the other day and in the nightclub scene Adama tells Tigh that if they were on Scorpia he would be in his thirties and not his late fifties as he is then. This means that RDM didn't forget about the fact that each colony would have different time units. They probably have the equivelent of ZUL time which is GMT. Wilkybarkid 13:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Caprica Article I was reading on the Caprica article that it shows Delphi as being the capitol of Caprica. I thought this was actually Caprica City. Isn't the relationship between Caprica City and Delphi the same as that of Washington DC and New York? Wilkybarkid 09:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to hear that Speaking as someone who has no end of troubles with comnputers you have my sympathies. I thought Id check with you first before I did anything on the Caprica page. There are a lot of things that RDM has kept vague about the new series (probably as a result of his Star Trek the next generation days where University scientists were constantly giving grief about the science in the show). Given that there is a Tauron City in CAPRICA it is likely that each Colony's official capital is simply named after the Colony eg. Scorpia City, Aerilon City etc. I really hate this chat-page-thing that wikia has. Are you on Facebook or anything? Also, I might have asked this before but I cant remember so Im asking again. Where do you publish the WSG stories?Wilkybarkid 19:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Memory Gamma block I was blocked on Memory Gamma by user TrekkyStar, could you talk to him about my block. Tell him i'm sorry for everything i did on MG. Thanks.TyphussJediVader 13:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Template: Hey Lindsay, My name is Allen Knott and whenever I'm created a pages I can never seems to get the template to work. I can get it insert into the pages but none of the images I place into it save and appears on the pages I created. Any ideas on why this is happen? Thank You Allen Knott Quig052095 Hey Lindsay, can you delete the following page(s): AULUS (Battlestar Hyperion) - double Jim what should be delate No, deleate Aulus (JMQ) instead, the Universe should be name Battlestar Hyperion and not JMQ. Thank Allen JMQ vs Battlestar Hyperion A universe should be name after the main Battlestar in that universe. It call Battlestar Galactica for a reason and when people do search for fanfiction and look it up by Battlestar not by author. So because of that, each universe should be name by the Battlestar. However I will obey whatever rulers you hands down. Allen My counterpoint is how is Ron D. Moore's version distinguished from Glen Larson's? Moore's is refered by his initials (RDM) and Larson's is TOS. What if someone else creates a Battlestar Hyperion Fan Fiction? How would you tell them apart? or what if something happens to my battlestar and I need to write about a different ship?Quig052095 16:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Counterpoint On Battlestar Galactica Wiki they used TNS: acronym for "The New Series" or TRS: acronym from "The Reimagined Series." Even those they have used RDM in the past they are begin to change over to TNS or TRS. Now if someone else used the name Battlestar Hyperion them we can add JMQ to it. The TOS is the same ideas as Star Trek TOS. Even it the Battlestar Hyperion is destroyed, them it will still be the Battlestar Hyperion universe. Caprica the series having a different name but it is still set in the Battlestar Galactica universe (TNS). or we could do it like this now: Battlestar Hyperion/JMQ Universe? Also I feel like if we used JMQ what about the Dean Thomas, who you have says that your universe is the same as his? Administrator Hey Lindsay, I saw that the wiki, have four Administrator but it seems, that only two are currently active (you, and Jaster1). So i think that you and Jaster1 should make someone else, an administrator. Someone who is actively engage on the website and can reply to message quickest. Because, I know that you have yet to reply to any of my message. I think either myself, Wilkybarkid, or Wes Imlay would make a great Administrator. Also me Quig052095 are in need of an opinion of one of the administrator. He want to name his universe JMQ; however I think it should be name Battlestar Hyperion. Who do you agree with? I'm also going to send the message to Jaster1. Thank You Allen Knott Re: You have a good point Hey Lindsay, first I think it a great ideas to have a Quorum of Twelve for adminsitrator and I still think you should make me an Administrator. However, in the QoT you should be from Caprica, this make the most sense to me, and second Aquaria is my faviorte. However if you are unwilling to give up Aquaria, I will take Picon. Also, I agree with you on the creating of more pages, but we still need a decision for what to name the universe, because someone will create a pages and then the other one will rename it and that why we have two pages name Aulus, with the only different been one have JMQ and Battlestar Hyperion. Also as I have been a Administrator in the past for other site, I know that part of an Administrator job is to settle disagreement between people. Thank You Allen Knott Thank Thank Lindsay for making me an adminsitrator, I will do my every best. I'm guess that you did because I now can delete pages? I going to make a pages for the Quorum of Tweleve for the aminsitrator, right now. Thank Allen